


Temptation

by kiaara



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Di tepi jalan, Kaname Kuran menemukan malaikat telanjang.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 7





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight (c) Matsuri Hino
> 
> "saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Kaname Kuran mematikan mesin motor besarnya dan membuka helm.

Mata tajamnya menyipit, menemukan kejanggalan.

Di jalanan sepi yang dilintasinya, pemuda itu menemukan sesosok tubuh telanjang yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kaname ingin menyebutnya manusia. Namun, kulit pucat, rambut perak, dan sayap yang terlepas dari tubuhnya itu membuat Kaname tahu bahwa sosok itu bukan manusia.

Kaname menyingkirkan keheranannya.

Ia turun dan mulai berusaha membangunkan pemuda telanjang itu dengan beberapa kali tepukan di pipi.

"Bangun, kau belum mati kan?"

Sepertinya belum. Meski seluruh tubuhnya pucat, bahkan sayapnya yang sudah gugur itu juga berwarna pucat, Kaname yakin bahwa sosok itu masih hidup.

"Oi, buka matamu. Kau jangan tidur telanjang di tengah jalan, nanti bisa diperkosa orang."

Kaname mengerutkan kening. Sosok misterius dengan kepala terkulai di pangkuannya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Tak ingin terlalu lama berada di sana, Kaname memberikan jaket kulitnya pada pemuda itu dan mendudukkannya di jok belakang motor.  
Mesin kendaraan itu dinyalakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaname Kuran membawa si pemuda telanjang itu melesat dan menghilang.

***

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Aku baru saja akan menyiapkan baju untukmu."

Mata cokelat tajam bertemu dengan mata ungu yang kebingungan.

Pemuda dengan rambut silver menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang dibalut selimut tebal. Ia mencium aroma sup panas dan teh kamomil yang mengepul di dekat futon yang ia tiduri.

Curiga, ia menatap Kaname. "Sayapku di mana?"

"Sayap?" Kaname yang berdiri dengan setelan kasual rumahan berupa kemeja hitam dan celana jins, berhenti mengaduk isi lemari. "Maksudmu properti karnaval yang rombeng itu? Aku sudah menitipkannya ke tukang sampah daripada mengotori halaman."

Sosok asing itu terkesiap.

"Kau jangan sembarangan!" si pemuda telanjang nyaris berdiri untuk menggampar Kaname.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengurungkan niat karena ingat bahwa di balik selimut, tubuhnya masih sepenuhnya telanjang.

"Kau bilang properti karnaval? Itu satu-satunya hartaku untuk bisa pulang ke langit! Kau jangan main-main, manusia!"

"Langit? Langit apa? Kau ini gila atau bagaimana?" Kaname maju dan memegang rahang pemuda itu. Mengawasinya betul-betul. "Padahal tidak ada potongan mirip orang gila... Kau cukup manis dan mulus. Seperti kaum bangsawan... "

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Kaki jenjang dan kurus terjulur dari sibakan selimut. Dada Kaname ditendang hingga pemuda itu terbatuk. "Kembalikan sayapku! Cari tukang sampah yang kau titipi itu! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Kaname menggeleng. Ia menuangkan teh kamomil dari teko dan mengulurkannya dengan cangkir setelah menuangkan gula banyak-banyak.

"Minum dulu, biar kau waras," ujarnya. "Namamu siapa?"

Malas tapi tetap menjawab, "Zero Kiryuu."

"Oh. Aku Kaname Kuran."

"Koran?"

"Kuran, Kiryuu-kun."

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Zero."

"Aku tidak tanya," Kaname kembali menyodorkan cangkir di tangannya. "Minum."

Zero melirik sadis. Lelaki yang tampaknya jahat itu masih bersikukuh untuk memaksanya meneguk teh.

Zero mengendusi uap berbau bunga beberapa kali. Takut dicampur obat tidur.

"Malam ini kau tidur di sini. Tidur bersamaku."

Kaname bertitah semaunya, Zero hanya menggeram tapi tak bisa menolak. Masalahnya, ia benar-benar tak punya kenalan di dunia manusia. Malaikat cuma datang dan pergi saat menjalankan tugas. Semua temannya ada di langit. Di bumi, ia sebatang kara.

"Jadi tadi kau ikut karnaval?" Kaname kembali berusaha membuat Zero kesal. Entah kenapa ekspresi judesnya terlihat lucu di mata Kaname. "Peranmu jadi apa? Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Mereka memberimu properti sayap tapi tidak memberimu properti kostum. Kau telanjang bulat dan itu membuatku kasihan, ini pakai kemeja dan celana jins pendekku daripada masuk angin."

"Aku tidak ikut karnaval." Zero menangkap kemeja putih dan celana pendek yang sepertinya kebesaran itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku terjatuh dari Gerbang Langit Utara setelah diusir Tuhan dari surga. Kata-Nya, aku terlalu banyak menghina manusia. Aku harus meratapi dosa-dosaku di bumi sampai diizinkan kembali."

Kaname mengangguk. Ekspresinya mencela. Namun, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya, tanda tak ingin mendebat Zero yang tampak gusar dan putus asa.

Melihat Kaname yang tak terlalu bereaksi, Zero mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Kuran?"

"Percaya." Kaname menjawab. Tangannya terukur untuk mematikan lampu. Ruangan sempit yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, mendadak gelap gulita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuran!?"

Lampu itu menyala lagi. Kaname berkata dengan nada meremehkan. "Kalau kau malaikat, seharusnya tubuhmu bercahaya dalam gelap. Lumayan kalau memang benar bisa menyala, aku bisa sekalian menghemat listrik saat Kiryuu-kun menginap di rumahku."

Sialan. Darah Zero yang pada dasarnya sudah gampang mendidih, langsung meletup panas sampai ubun-ubun.

Dasar manusia. Kaum mortal. Kaum tak kebal iblis. Kaum pendosa.

Salah apa dirinya sampai harus jatuh ke bumi dan bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek ini? Tampangnya materialistis. Oportunis. Sadis. Bengis.

Baru pertama kali bertemu saja rasanya Zero sudah ingin meremukkannya jadi guguran pasir.

"Kau jangan kurang ajar padaku, Kuran."  
Zero sampai menghantamkan dasar cangkir tehnya pada tatakan. Makhluk sialan ini harus diberi pelajaran.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menyengsarakan hidup manusia. Tapi kalau harus, aku bisa menyumbat berkah Tuhan untukmu sampai kau kelaparan berhari-hari, Kuran."

"Hm, kau yang akan kelaparan kalau tidak makan." Kaname duduk di tepi ranjang, menyuapkan sesendok sup pada Zero yang menampiknya terang-terangan. "Buka mulut, jangan merepotkan. Kalau kau mati, nanti aku bingung mau menguburmu di mana."

"Kembalikan sayapku," Zero ingin sekali menampar Kaname yang mencondongkan wajah begitu dekat. "Lagipula untuk apa kau menolongku dan memberiku makan? Kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Kan tadi sudah kenalan," Kaname mengaduk-aduk supnya. Setiap kali melihat Zero yang siap meledak, ia ingin tertawa. Kaname menahan diri untuk terus bersikap biasa. Ia menghindari kontak mata karena takut tergoda untuk mencium si malaikat kesasar.

"Tadi aku berpikir kalau meninggalkanmu telanjang di jalan dalam keadaan pingsan, kau akan diperkosa orang."

Zero mengerjap. "Apa katamu?"

"Ya, daripada kau diperkosa orang, lebih baik kau kuperkosa sendiri... KIRYUU-KUN!"

Kaname menahan tangan Zero yang siap mencekik lehernya.

Satu tangan menahan, satu tangan masih bersikeras memberi suapan sup dengan sendok.

Kaname menyeringai. Tampak bengis di mata Zero, tapi senyum dan tatapan matanya terasa magis.

Selama ini Zero selalu yakin dirinya adalah makhluk terindah di semesta. Namun, setelah bertemu Kaname, pikiran narsistiknya mungkin harus dikoreksi.

"Kau makan sendiri, aku mau cuci muka."

Mangkuk sup panas diletakkan di pangkuan Zero. Si malaikat berjengit karena ia tidak mengenakan celana dan bagian bahwanya hanya dilapisi selimut.

Zero menggigit bibir, ingin mengaduh, tapi mengeluh sakit sama sekali bukan seperti Zero Kiryuu.

Ia menatap Kaname yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Zero meletakkan mangkuknya dan buru-buru meraih kemeja.

Baju itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kurus.

Zero mengancingkannya dengan gugup. Beberapa salah pasang, yang seharusnya masuk lubang kedua, malah masuk lubang kancing ketiga.

Zero juga mengenakan celana jins di atas lutut yang yang diberikan Kaname. Kebetulan si tuan rumah sedang berkutat di kamar mandi. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk kabur tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Siapa tahu tukang sampahnya belum jauh."

Dan di benak Zero kini, nampaknya tukang sampah jauh lebih berarti dibanding seorang makhluk sok akrab bernama Kaname Kuran.

Ia harus menyusuri kota untuk menemukan tukang sampah yang telah membawa sayapnya itu. Persetan kalau sayapnya kotor dan bau. Yang penting, ia bisa pulang.

Pelan, Zero membuka pintu. Kaname masih berkutat dengan kegiatan cuci mukanya di kamar mandi.

Zero melangkah ke ambang pagar. Saat hampir mencapai jalanan, namanya dipanggil oleh si lelaki sialan yang sadar kalau dirinya hilang.

"Mau ke mana?" Kaname berteriak dari ambang pintu. "Ini sudah malam. Banyak perampok di luar sana."

Apa yang bisa dirampok dari malaikat yang bahkan sebesar uang pun tak punya?

Zero hanya mendengus dan mengabaikannya. Ia terus melangkah sampai Kaname harus memanggil lagi.

"Di luar banyak pemerkosa, kau bisa dilecehkan sampai mati. Kau tidak tahu betapa kejamnya dunia manusia. Kondisi bumi tidak seperti surga, Kiryuu-kun."

Entah apa yang membuat Zero terkesiap sampai menelan ludah.

Ia fobia dengan kata- kata itu. Pemerkosa. Zero berdiri enggan di tepi jalan. Tak jadi menyeberang, tapi juga tak jadi berbalik badan.

"Pintunya tidak kukunci, siapa tahu kau mau masuk lagi. Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan."

Hati Zero berjengit saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

Di dalam sana, Kaname melepas kemejanya dan berbaring nyaman di balik selimut. Ia tidak tidur. Kaname Kuran hanya berpura-pura tidur.

'Kita lihat berapa lama kau akan bertahan, Kiryuu-kun.'

Setengah jam kemudian, senyuman tipis tersunging diam-diam di bibir Kaname.

Si malaikat kesasar rupanya benar-benar ketakutan.

Zero ikut melesap masuk di balik selimut si pemuda Kuran. Ia tidur dengan tegang, memunggungi tubuh Kaname.

Zero Kiryuu tak menimbulkan suara sekecap pun hingga pagi datang.

***

"Aku akan berkeliling kota untuk mencari sayapku."

Kaname mengangkat mata, berhenti mengunyah telur sarapannya dan menatap Zero yang duduk bersidekap dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Cari saja," hanya itu responnya. Kaname sarapan dengan santai, tidak memedulikan Zero yang tampak kusut dan kesal.

Pemuda yang mengaku malaikat itu sudah mandi, sudah wangi, tapi mukanya masih ditekuk seperti bikini belum disetrika.

Kaname malas menyuruhnya makan. Harga diri Zero terlalu tinggi untuk menerima pertolongan orang lain. Kaname tidak mau Zero kabur lebih cepat karena kebanyakan memaksa.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," Zero kembali bicara, semakin muak karena Kaname hanya mengangguk dan terus mengunyah. Saking kesalnya, Zero sampai menampik sumpitnya hingga sepotong telur jatuh sia-sia ke lantai.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kaname menatap tajam, masih berusaha menahan diri. "Sikapmu sama sekali tidak seperti malaikat. Pantas saja teman-temanmu yang setim di karnaval meninggalkanmu. Kau menyebalkan dan punya bakat untuk membuat orang lain membencimu, Kiryuu-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli," Zero mendengus dan berjalan pergi. Kaname mengikutinya tapi tak berusaha memanggil. "Terima kasih penginapan dan ceramahnya. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Kaname bersidekap di ambang pintu. Sebenarnya ia sudah peduli di detik pertama dirinya bertemu Zero Kiryuu. Tapi rasanya Zero terlalu liar dan tak mungkin mau mendengarkan nasehat.

Kaname Kuran berbalik, melangkah ke dalam dan menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak khawatir jika Zero akan kabur terlalu jauh. Malaikat kesasar itu tidak punya siapa-siapa. Lagipula, biasanya insting Kaname selalu tepat.

Ia yakin jika seorang Zero Kiryuu yang baru ditemukannya kemarin sore, adalah jodohnya.

***  
Dengan baju rumahan pemberian Kaname dan kaki telanjangnya yang ragu menginjak tanah kasar, Zero Kiryuu berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan. Ia bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang keberadaan tukang sampah dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu.

Orang terakhir yang ditanyainya menjawab bahwa orang yang ia cari ada di pasar. Sejujurnya, Zero sedikit ragu saat melangkah sendirian di dunia manusia.

Semua orang kelihatan sibuk, tidak seperti para penghuni surga yang lebih banyak berjalan-jalan di taman, mandi di danau, bercengkerama, dan bersuka cita. Semua manusia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Entah apa yang bergumul dalam benak mereka itu. Berkali-kali, lalu lalang orang di jalanan menuju pasar, menubruknya dan meminta maaf.

Zero tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Sedikit menyakitkan saat mengetahui bahwa manusia dapat melihatnya.

Ternyata titah Tuhan benar-benar terjadi. Ia diuji coba menjadi MANUSIA selama tujuh hari gara-gara menghina mereka.

Ah, seandainya saja Zero bisa lebih berhati-hati dalam bicara, mungkin ia takkan mengalami hukuman semenyebalkan ini.

"Permisi," langkah kaki Zero Kiryuu baru berhenti saat ia menemukan toko penjual alat-alat rumah tangga. "Aku mencari sesuatu."

Toko kecil di ujung jalan itu berplang Cross Houseware. Zero masuk ke dalam dan menemukan banyak kemoceng menggantung di ambang pintu.

Masalahnya, di surga Zero tidak pernah melihat wujud kemoceng. Kemoceng-kemoceng dari bulu itu diberi warna yang mencolok.

Zero memegangnya satu persatu untuk membuktikan bahwa kemoceng-kemoceng itu tidak dibuat dari bulu sayapnya.

Tapi... Kenapa bulunya begitu sama?

"Mau beli kemoceng?" lelaki pemilik toko dengan rambut panjang berkuncir itu mendekatinya dengan ramah. "Kemoceng kami dibuat dari bulu yang sangaaat lembut. Saking lembut dan ringannya, kau akan merasa bisa terbang ke langit dengan kemoceng-kemoceng itu."

Mata Zero terbeliak, kaget.

Terbang ke langit katanya? Apakah benda panjang yang terbuat dari bulu berwarna-warni itu adalah sayap di dunia manusia?

"Kau bisa terbang dengan benda ini?" Zero bertanya, sebenarnya hatinya sangat antusias. Namun, seperti biasa, seorang Zero Kiryuu akan selalu mampu bertahan lempeng dengan sikap dinginnya. "Kau serius?"

"Betul, anak muda! Betul! Benda ini bisa menerbangkan debu dan kotoran! Benda ini bisa menerbangkan apa pun yang ingin kau enyahkan! Kau harus mencobanya!"

"Aku ambil satu, terima kasih."

"Lho?! Lhooo! Tidak bayar?"

Si pemilik toko yang ingin berteriak karena Zero pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan uang, hanya mengelus dada dan membiarkan anak muda itu berlalu membawa satu dagangannya.

Zero Kiryuu yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi maling, langsung berlari ke pintu keluar pasar dan menimang kemocengnya dengan mata dipenuhi harapan.

"Semoga dengan ini aku bisa naik ke langit... Lebih baik aku menyerah saja dan minta maaf kepada Tuhan. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di dunia manusia."

Zero Kiryuu menggoyang-goyangkan kemocengnya dengan hati dipenuhi harapan.  
Namun, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Ia tidak membumbung tinggi. Ia tidak terangkat dari tanah.

Zero sampai menghentak hentakkan kakinya agar terangkat meninggalkan bumi. Namun... Tetap saja si 'benda ajaib' tak bisa membantunya melayang.

"Halo lagi, kenapa bawa-bawa kemoceng? Mau melamar jadi PRT?"

Sialan.

Zero terkesiap dan baru sadar, sekitar sepuluh meter di belakangnya, Kaname Kuran turun dari motor dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah yang tenang.

"Sebenarnya alamatmu di langit itu... Di mana? Ada tidak di Google Maps? Apa motorku bisa kutawarkan menjadi tumpangan untukmu?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah tawaran yang ramah. Namun, Zero terlanjur tidak suka dengan cara pemuda sialan itu yang datang tiba-tiba.

Ia merasa dikuntit. Sepertinya seorang Kaname Kuran benar-benar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak tahu alamatku," Zero memalingkan muka. Entah mengapa ia ingin memukul kepala Kaname dengan benda-yang-katanya-ajaib, di tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu alamatmu, bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" Kening Kaname berkerut. "Jalan apa? Kode posnya berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kuran!" Zero mulai emosional. "Aku dijatuhkan Tuhan begitu saja di bumi manusia tanpa dibekali pengetahuan apa pun. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar cerita manusia saja dari atas sana. Aku cuma tahu kalau kalian adalah makhluk berdosa dan aku harus menjadi bagian dari kalian selama tujuh hari, itu saja."

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai dihukum?" Kening Kaname kembali berkerut. "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia yang terlarang kau miliki? Apa kau sebegitu kurang kerjaannya sampai jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang bukan kelasmu? Oh, sepertinya aku tahu. Kau mencintai manusia karena di kalangan malaikat, kau tidak laku."

"Bukan!" Sungguh, kalau ia amnesia bahwa dirinya adalah malaikat, Zero pasti sudah mencekik si bangsat Kuran.

"Aku dijatuhkan ke bumi karena mencela manusia. Kukatakan mereka sangat payah menahan godaan iblis. Belakangan sungai di surga sedikit keruh gara-gara akumulasi dosa manusia. Aku sedikit terganggu gara-gara hal itu, sampai mengatakan sesuatu yang dilarang Tuhan."

"Godaan iblis?" Suara Kaname terdengar muak. "Memangnya mereka ada?"

"Kalau mereka tidak ada, kemarin kau takkan berpikir untuk memerkosaku, Kuran. Kalian kaum manusia sangat lemah pada godaan mereka."

"Oh," Kaname tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju motornya. "Kalau mau menerima bantuanku, silakan naik ke jok belakang. Kubantu mencari tukang sampah untuk menemukan sayapmu yang hilang."

***

Acara pencarian sayap bodoh itu memaksa Zero dan Kaname untuk rela memutari kota seharian.

Demi Zero, Kaname harus menghentikan motornya di depan setiap konbini yang memiliki tempat sampah.

Kemudian, jika sudah menemukan tempat sampah, Zero akan membuka dan mengaduknya dengan ranting. Kaname berpendapat, Zero cocok jadi pemulung.

"Ada banyak balon bekas pakai di sini. Tapi gambar di bungkusnya mesum... "

"Bodoh, itu bukan balon. Itu kondom. Makanya kalau main yang jauh sedikit. "

"Menurutmu kurang jauh apa surga sampai ke bumi?"

"Itu bukan jauh, itu jatuh."

"Terserahmu saja, Kuran."

Zero merutuk kesal. Kaname benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Sejak tadi ia terus yang mengaduk-aduk sampah, sementara Kaname hanya duduk di atas motor sambil merokok atau memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Zero sampai ingin memecahkan kedua iris cokelat yang mengintimidasi itu agar Kaname buta sekalian.

Ia tidak suka dipandang dengan mata yang, entah sengaja atau tidak, terasa menyudutkan.

Ah, lagipula siapa yang mengajaknya untuk ikut membantu. Kaname itu bodohnya sudah khatam. Songong. Sengak. Tidak punya kerjaan.

"Aku awasi dari jauh. Jalankan perintahku yang kemarin. Aku sedang sibuk. Area A sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Rima. Ya, tutup teleponnya."

Zero baru mendekat setelah Kaname mengakhiri pembicaraannya via telepon selular dengan seseorang.

Asumsi Zero yang mengatakan bahwa Kaname tak punya pekerjaan, sepertinya meleset.

Ia pasti punya anak buah yang tersebar di banyak tempat.

Jangan-jangan pacarnya juga ada di setiap tikungan?

Biasanya pria setampan itu berpotensi jadi penjahat kelamin. Merasa ada yang bisa dijual untuk menarik perhatian calon pasangan.

Manis Kaname pasti cuma di depan.

Dia itu seperti sebatang paku rajam yang dilumuri sirup cocopandan. Manis sih, tapi menimbulkan luka dan lara berkepanjangan. 

"Sayapku tidak ada di sini." Zero berkata penuh penyesalan. "Tolong, Kuran, kau bahkan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Sekarang aku sudah mirip pemulung betulan."

"Apa kita cari di sampah rumah sakit, Kiryuu-kun? Tapi kalau kena kontaminasi kuman atau virus, kau yang bertanggung jawab mengobatiku sampai sembuh."

Zero memalingkan wajah. Menahan diri betulan agar tak sampai meludahi Kaname. Saat itulah ia melihat dua gadis melintas sambil mengobrol.

Mereka menenteng tas plastik belanjaan dan telinga tajam Zero otomatis mengendus percakapan seru mereka.

"Iya, aku beli yang bersayap, Yuuki. Aku tidak bisa pakai kalau tidak ada sayapnya."

"Kalau tidak ada sayap suka geser, ya? Coba kulihat, sepertinya yang kau beli tadi produk baru, ya? Ada sayapnya juga?"

Sayap.

Mereka berbicara tentang sayap.

Para gadis itu berbicara tentang sayap!

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Oi, Kiryuu-kun!"

Dua gadis yang di hampiri Zero secara mendadak itu terkejut sampai menjerit.

Kali ini Kaname ingin sekali menggantung Zero di tower listrik, saking kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Zero memaksa gadis-gadis muda dengan seragam SMA itu untuk membuka belanjaan mereka.

Zero penasaran dengan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'sayap'. Mungkin si malaikat nyasar sudah putus asa sampai berpikir gegabah.

Kalau tak ingat soal jaga image, Kaname pasti sudah mengawini Zero juga. 

Don't think. Kawin dan nikah itu beda, kawan.

"K-kembalikan...! Kembalikan roti... Roti kami... "

Zero heran. "Ini roti? Tidak ada bau makanan... "

"Tolooong! Ada perampok pembaluuut!"

Kaname membuang rokoknya dan buru-buru menarik lengan Zero. Ia tak meminta maaf pada gadis-gadis itu dan lekas membawa si malaikat pergi dengan motornya.

"Hah, dia ke mana?" Salah satu gadis, kebingungan.

"Lho, tadi di sini!!!"

"Jangan-jangan... Mitos hantu yang melompat dari balkon minimarket itu benar!"

"Tidak mungkin! Tadi kita benar-benar melihatnya, Yuuki! Lihat, kantung plastiknya sampai robek! Dia ingin mengambil pembalut kita!"

"Apa dia... omega?"

"Setan laki-laki bisa datang bulan?"

"Kurasa bukan setan! Jangan-jangan dia werewolf seperti di fanfic!"

"Gyaaa!"

Dua gadis itu antusias, tapi mereka tetap ketakutan.

Keduanya lari tunggang langgang karena si perampok tampan tapi sinting menghilang begitu saja tanpa terduga.

Sementara itu, di jok belakang motor Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu tak berhenti mengutuk dan mencaci maki Kaname.

"Kenapa kau menggagalkan usahaku!? Kau menghancurkan semuanya, Kuran!"

"Mereka ketakutan! Mereka mengiramu pria cabul, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak cabul!"

"Pegangan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Terserah!"

Kaname membanting motornya ke arah sebuah kompleks apartemen. Ia tahu di belakang sana banyak sampah dikumpulkan untuk dibuang.

Zero tertegun saat mereka dengan mudahnya menembus pos penjagaan.

"Apa kau pemilik apartemen ini? Kau pengusaha properti? Mereka seperti tak melihatmu. Kau tidak dicegah untuk masuk, Kuran."

"Aku punya kuasa," jawab Kaname. Motornya berhenti setelah melewati jalanan lapang yang meliuk-liuk. "Sudah turun. Itu tempat sampahnya. Sana, cari sayapmu sampai ketemu. Kutunggu di bawah pohon. Kali ini, jangan pakai kabur-kaburan."

***

Zero Kiryuu terus-terusan menekuk wajahnya.

Usaha mereka jadi pemulung ternyata nihil.

Kaname malas mengajak bicara karena Zero yang judes, mendadak berubah jadi batu.

Kalau diajak bicara paling jawabannya tak menyenangkan. Bikin panas saja.

Kaname baru kali in menemukan ada manusia tercipta dengan sifat yang begitu menyebalkan.

Oh ya, lupa, Zero Kiryuu bukan manusia. Dia malaikat. Malaikat yang dijatuhkan dari langit. Herannya, jatuh dari ketinggian tak membuatnya patah tulang.

"Apa tubuhmu terbuat dari besi? Kau punya ilmu kebal diri yang bisa membuatmu terus utuh meski terjerembap dari atmosfer? Seharusnya tulang dada dan tulang hidungmu remuk. Atau minimal, hidungmu seharusnya melesak ke dalam."

Kaname menyeruput mie cup di tangannya dan memandang Zero yang mematung sambil bersidekap.

"Lagipula kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Pantatmu lancip, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Tidak usah mengajakku bicara kalau kau cuma ingin membuatku panas. Kau membuang waktuku. Brengsek, Kuran, kau sudah janji kalau mau membantuku mencari tukang sampah."

"Tukang sampah tidak akan mau memberikan sayap itu padamu kalau tidak ada kompensasinya," Kaname menjawab santai. Ia tidak membuang mie cup-nya yang belum habis dan meletakkan makanan itu di pagar landai toko mie express yang ia duduki. "Sampah harus diganti dengan sampah."

"Kalau dia meminta sampah, aku akan memberikan dirimu, Kuran."

Zero mendudukkan diri di sisi Kaname, seseorang keluar dari toko mie. Hanya tersenyum kepada Zero dan mengabaikan Kaname.

Pemuda dengan rambut silver menatap lelaki di sisinya dengan pandangan 'menang'. Meskipun seorang Kaname Kuran tampannya ampun-ampunan, ternyata manusia bumi jauh lebih tertarik pada sosok yang pesonanya lebih wajar.

"Kenapa manusia bisa melihatmu?" Kaname bertanya. "Katanya malaikat."

"Aku jadi manusia selama 7 hari. Aku sudah pernah bilang."

"Oh, begitu. Hm, sepertinya akan hujan. Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan hujan? Temanmu kan yang menurunkannya?" Kaname mengerling ke langit.

Zero melirik diam-diam. Saat Kaname menangkap arah tatapan matanya, Zero berpaling dan pura-pura tertarik dengan mobil para manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa meminta mereka untuk menghentikan hujan. Sekarang aku jadi manusia sementara. Meskipun masih punya kemampuan malaikat, tubuhku sekarang adalah manusia. Aku terancam jadi manusia selamanya kalau termakan oleh omonganku sendiri."

"Maksudmu apa?" Kaname mendekatkan duduknya. Zero bergeser menjauh. "Kau tak bisa kembali ke langit kalau tergoda oleh setan atau iblis, begitukah?"

"Ya, dan aku punya waktu tujuh hari untuk membuktikan kalau itu mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tergoda pada setan kalau mereka semua buruk rupa?"

"Apa kau bisa melihat setan?" tanya Kaname.

"Ya. Di jalanan sana banyak setan. Aku melihatnya sejelas melihat manusia. Bedanya, mereka buruk rupa. Mereka anak buah iblis." Zero menggumam, "Aku melihat salah satunya sedang berjalan di trotoar, dia akan mendekat ke arah kita dalam... Tiga menit lagi."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" Kaname cuek. "Jogging?"

"Sial, bukan. Mereka sedang beraktivitas untuk menggoda manusia. Mereka bekerja dan dibayar untuk setiap godaan yang berhasil. Itulah yang sejak kemarin kugugat, kenapa manusia begitu bodoh dan lemah? Kaum mortal akan memenuhi neraka. Para iblis terkutuk itu akan menjadi teman mereka."

"Lebih baik mana ..., " Kaname menyodorkan mienya, membuat Zero tercenung. "Berada di neraka tapi ditemani setan, atau kekal di surga sendirian sampai mati kebosanan?"

"Di surga sendirian," Zero menerima mie itu dengan malas. "Aku tidak butuh teman."

"Begitu," Kaname mengangguk, "tapi kau butuh makan."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Makan."

Zero terdiam. Seorang Kaname Kuran ternyata pandai bertitah. Sorot matanya begitu serius.  
Zero nyaris takut keningnya robek kalau terus ditatap setajam itu. Ia menyeruput mie dengan berat hati.

"Enak?"

Jujur saja, iya.

"Enak, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Tidak," Zero terus mengunyah tapi mengingkari. Kuah mie kental melapisi bibir tipisnya yang pucat. "Rasanya pahit, seperti masa lalu."

Ternyata malaikat ada juga yang gagal move on.

"Pahit? Begitukah?" Kaname mendekat. "Coba kucicipi."

Zero nyaris menjatuhkan mienya saat Kaname mengecup bibirnya tanpa permisi.

"Sepertinya kau salah, rasanya tidak pahit," Kaname menjilat bibirnya, siap mengecup lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan saraf pengecapku yang bermasalah. Coba kucicipi lagi."

"Hentikan itu, Kuran!"

Zero sudah hampir menyiramkan mie cupnya ke muka Kaname kalau saja tak ditahan.

"Jangan sembarangan, ada setan yang akan melintas 'kan? Katamu tadi."

Zero merengut. Setan-yang-akan-melintas-dalam-tiga-menit ternyata sudah dekat.

Matanya yang juling berputar-putar rikuh. Pasti gara-gara memergoki dia dan Kaname yang berciuman di pinggir seperti remaja gila mabuk cinta.

Si setan menunduk takzim. Zero yakin Kaname tak bisa melihat dia. Zero hanya balas mengangguk agar setan buruk rupa itu segera enyah dari pandangannya.

"Ia tadi memberi salam padaku. Pada kita, sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak yakin kau melihatnya." Tapi bibirnya urung diam saat si setan sudah berjalan menjauh. "Dia cukup sopan untuk ukuran setan."

"Oh, bagaimana tampangnya?" tanya Kaname.

"Jelek seperti kau."

"Setampan aku maksudmu?"

"Bicara saja dengan batu."

Kesal, Zero buru-buru berdiri dan melangkah ke arah motor Kaname yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Kita pergi sekarang atau aku akan pergi sendiri, Kuran. Pilih satu."

"Aku masih lapar," dengan santai, Kaname melemparkan kunci motornya ke pelukan Zero dan belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Sana pergi sendiri."

Zero mendengus. Si Kaname Kuran sialan itu, dari skala menyebalkan 1 sampai 100, ia mencapai nilai 696969.

Zero benar-benar ingin meremukkan Kaname jadi tanah dan menyiramkan ke dalam toilet sampai larut bersama ampas-ampas pencernaan.

"Sana pergi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kaum malaikat sakti, kan?"

Zero mendengus. Ia tadi telah melihat bagaimana Kaname mengendarai benda besar ini. Zero tanpa ragu menusukkan kunci motor pada lubangnya. Saat mesin itu menyala, Zero tidak bisa menyembunyikan kagetnya.

"Sudah sana jalan. Kau mengotori pemandangan, Kiryuu-kun."

Demi Tuhan, ini membingungkan. Zero bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Ragu-ragu, ia memutar setir kanan.

Motor besar itu melesat dan Zero hampir terhempas keras.

Ban depan nyaris menabrak trotoar.

Zero berkeringat dingin saat motor terkutuk itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia terjatuh ke kanan karena tidak siap.

Zero sudah siap terbentur permukaan jalan dan keruntuhan badan motor yang berat, kalau saja Kaname tak tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya.

Mereka terhempas keras ke trotoar.

Saling bertindihan.

"Malaikat tidak sakti ternyata," Kaname berkomentar. Ia yang berada di bawah tak bisa bergerak. Dadanya tertindih oleh tubuh Zero yang kurus tapi berat. Jangan-jangan malaikat di atasnya itu keberatan dosa. "Menyingkir."

Gugup. Zero buru-buru berdiri. Ia membersihkan kaus dan celananya yang kotor oleh debu jalanan.

Zero tidak bicara apa pun sampai Kaname naik ke motor, bermaksud mengantarnya.

"Ayo naik. Kali ini aman."

Tapi Zero hanya menatap nanar. Ia mundur dua langkah.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Aku mau jalan kaki saja". Sialan, ternyata dia trauma. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

Zero berbalik badan dan berlari pergi. Kaname yang ditinggalkan sempat mematung sejenak.  
Matanya baru teralih dari punggung Zero saat setetes hujan turun dari langit yang sejak tadi telah menggelap.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan.

Kaname melamun sejenak. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir. Kalau dirinya mau mengikuti Zero, motor kesayangannya harus ditinggal.

Tapi kalau dia lebih memilih motornya dibanding Zero, berarti ia tega membiarkan Zero kesasar, sendirian, kehujanan.

"Apa boleh buat."

Lelaki tampan itu turun dari tunggangan besinya. Mesin motor sudah mati sejak tadi.

Kaname melangkah sendirian di bawah hujan yang terus membuncah dari langit.

Ia mengikuti arah menghilangnya Zero Kiryuu yang telah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

***

Zero tidak tahu lagi harus mencari sayapnya di mana. Ia melihat setiap orang berlarian di hamparan kota yang diguyur hujan.

Semua orang sibuk menghindari curahan dingin dari langit. Mungkin yang ia dengar benar, manusia memang kaum yang cukup lemah dengan air hujan. Mereka adalah kaum yang mudah sakit.

Mata Zero mengawasi sekeliling, ia berdiri di tengah jalanan besar. Mematung seperti orang hilang arah.

Beberapa pengendara mobil membunyikan klakson, menyuruhnya menyingkir.

Zero melangkah lesu. Apakah ia harus mengetuk setiap pintu rumah manusia untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang membawa sepasang sayapnya yang hilang?

Zero Kiryuu melangkah putus asa sambil sesekali menghindari para setan yang masih sibuk menggoda manusia.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berjalan cepat, diiringi oleh sesosok setan bersayap kelelawar yang mengikutinya sambil terbang rendah.

Setan itu membisikkan sesuatu seperti, "Ambil dompetnya, dia sedang asyik bermain ponsel."

Zero hanya memutar mata saat pemuda manusia itu benar-benar mencopet dompet si pejalan kaki.  
Si manusia malang tengah lengah karena terlalu fokus pada handphone-nya.

Di sisi lain, kaum manusia memang sangat payah. Coba saja kalau mereka awas dan tanggap seperti kaum malaikat. Tidak akan ada yang kecopetan atau terjerumus dalam dosa yang menyesatkan.

"Silakan, silakan, yang mau foto bersama!"

Zero menoleh. Di depan pusat perbelanjaan, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut penuh kepangan sedang dikerumuni oleh masyarakat yang mengantre berfoto. Mereka menyebut-nyebut 'cosplay', atau apa pun itu. 

Yang jelas, si gadis cantik yang dikerumuni fans itu memakai sayap. Ulang, DIA MEMAKAI SAYAP.

Zero buru-buru menghampiri kerumunan dan merangsak maju.

"Boleh aku lihat sayap di balik punggungmu? Apa kau bisa melepasnya?"

"K-kau mau apa!?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!! Kau jangan melecehkan perempuan! KAU TIDAK SOPAN!"

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin melihat... SUNGGUH!"

"TIDAAAK!!!"

Gadis cantik yang sepertinya terkenal itu, berteriak histeris.

"BODYGUARD!!! HAJAR DIA!!! DIA BERUSAHA MELECEHKAN AKU!!!"

***

"Kiryuu-kun! Zero Kiryuu!"

Kaname Kuran berlarian di bawah hujan. Bagus. Pikirannya mulai keruh sekarang.

Di mana Zero gila yang keras kepala itu? Kaname tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Zero sangat susah untuk ditemukan?

Malaikat memang beda. Kalau saja Zero adalah manusia sesungguhnya, hanya dengan memejamkan mata saja, pasti keberadaannya sudah bisa diketahui.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

Kaname menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap nanar. Tiga detik kemudian, ia berlari menyeberang jalan.

Kerumunan itu tersibak. Beberapa setan buruk rupa yang tadi membujuk para manusia untuk memukuli Zero, seketika beterbangan pergi. Yang tidak punya sayap, lari dan menghilang.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

Kaname terkesiap melihat Zero terduduk lemah di jalanan dengan tubuh babak belur.

Malaikat itu tidak menangis, tapi Kaname melihat ada darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kiryuu-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

Tangan Kaname bergetar saat menyentuh wajah Zero. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir menuruni hidung dan pipi, sekaligus memberikan jaketnya pada malaikat itu.

"Manusia-manusia itu...," suara Zero terdengar serak dan sakit, "digoda setan untuk memukuliku... Aku melihatnya, Kuran... Mereka... Mereka digoda... Setan-setan itu membenci malaikat. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Aku takut di sini, Kuran, aku... Aku dibenci... Manusia membenci malaikat dan lebih mendengarkan setan... Aku ingin pulang... Aku ingin pulang, Kuran."

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku." Kaname memutar tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Zero. "Ayo naik, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero menggeleng. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat karena terguyur oleh hujan yang belum juga mereda.

"Kau bisa dipukuli juga, Kuran," itu adalah suara penolakan dari seorang malaikat keras kepala yang, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba merasa khawatir untuk Kaname. "Kau jangan di sini. Kau bisa babak belur juga seperti aku."

Kaname tak menyahut. Pelan, ia menaikkan Zero ke punggungnya. Zero terdiam, tak tahu harus berucap apa ketika semua orang kini menjerit dan berlarian. Dibanding penyesalan, mereka lebih mirip sekumpulan unggas yang ketakutan.

"Jadi kau... Benar-benar orang yang berpengaruh di kota ini, Kuran?" Di balik punggung serang Kaname Kuran, Zero tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merasa akan. "Mereka semua menghormatimu."

"Bukan, mereka tak bisa melihatku."

Zero meletakkan pipinya di pundak Kaname. Mungkin sedikit candaan bodoh dalam keadaan muram seperti ini bisa sedikit mengobati hati. Sekalipun basah kuyup, tubuh Kaname Kuran benar-benar hangat.

"Apa kau sudah mati?" Zero memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa harum tubuh Kaname sama sekali tak terhapus oleh derasnya hujan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kaname bertanya. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti mayat?"

"Bukan," Zero menyangkal. "Kau tadi bilang kalau mereka tak bisa melihatmu."

"Bagaimana manusia sudi melihatku kalau ada kau yang berada di sisiku, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname mengeluh, "Memangnya siapa yang mau melihatku kalau mata mereka semua sudah tercuri oleh keindahanmu?"

"Penipu," Zero menghardik, tapi mengulaskan senyum tertahan. "Kau manusia penggoda, Kuran."

"Aku bukan manusia penggoda," Kaname tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa melihat Zero yang berada di punggungnya, tapi Kaname bisa merasakan pelukan Zero mengerat.

"Kiryuu-kun, kalau sayapmu ketemu, apa kau tetap mau pulang ke langit?"

Zero kali ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang untuk berpikir.

"Kiryuu-kun?"

"Berikan satu alasan mengapa aku harus pulang."  
Kaname berpikir. "Karena kau bukan makhluk bumi?"

"Salah."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak layak di sini karena... karena kau bisa dipukuli lagi."

"Apa aku selemah itu?"

Zero menempelkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kaname.

"Sekarang, beri satu alasan kenapa aku tidak seharusnya pulang, Kuran."

Hening.

Kaname tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kuran?"

Guguran hujan itu tidak lekas disela dengan sahutan dari lelaki itu.

"Kau diam, Kuran?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Kau tidak harus tinggal karena bukan di sini tempatmu." Kaname tiba-tiba menjawab dengan nada suram. "Kita sudah sampai. Kau harus turun, Kiryuu-kun."

***

Zero hanya menatap Kaname yang keluar masuk kamar. Lelaki itu tampak tak nyaman dan Zero tak tahu apa alasannya. Yang ia tahu, Kaname tampak sangat sibuk.

Tolonglah, menurut Zero, teh wangi yang tersaji bersama telur dadar dan sayuran itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia tidak membutuhkan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya butuh seorang Kaname Kuran untuk duduk di sisinya, mengajaknya bicara, atau menyuapkan sesendok makanan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Zero mengernyit. "Kau mengabaikanku seolah aku hanya angin. Hei, Kaname?"

Panggilan itu rupanya telah berganti.

"Omong-omong... Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Kaname."

"Sama-sama," kali ini, kesibukan itu bertambah. Kaname tampak kebingungan dan Zero tidak tahu mengapa. Lelaki dengan rambut cokelat gelap menyalakan lilin.

Zero rasa itu sama sekali tidak perlu karena seluruh ruangan di rumah kecil ini sudah sangat terang.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?" apapun akan Zero lakukan agar Kaname mau menganggapnya 'ada'. "Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini," Kaname menyahut cepat. "Dan aku tidak kesepian karena anak buahku banyak."

"Yah, aku tahu, pengusaha properti." Zero mengerling. Ia melonggarkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sengaja 'mengundang' Kaname. "Tidak punya baju ganti? Aku telanjang begini."

Kaname memejamkan mata, meraba isi lemari. "Ada."

Aneh, tiba-tiba dia tak tampak seperti penjahat kelamin.

"Kaname... "

"Kiryuu-kun, sayapmu ada di dapur." Kaname tidak tahan lagi untuk mengaku. "Aku meletakkannya di bawah rak piring, kututupi dengan kardus dan kain kering. Aku tidak pernah membuangnya ke tukang sampah. Aku menyembunyikannya darimu, Kiryuu-kun."

"Oh." Zero terkejut, tapi tak lama. Entah mengapa dalam benaknya ia merasa Kaname sedang berbohong. "Lalu kenapa? Aku bahkan belum mencicipi telur dadarmu."

"Ingat peraturan yang kau ceritakan padaku. Kalau dalam 7 hari kau terjerembap dalam godaan iblis atau setan, kau takkan bisa kembali ke langit."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan tergoda oleh kaum mereka." Zero mendekati Kaname. Sedikit mendongak karena Kaname lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang kau takutkan...?"

Kaname ingin memalingkan muka tapi Zero menahan wajahnya. "Jangan menggodaku, Kiryuu-kun. Kau bisa menyesal. Aku juga bisa menyesal."

"Menyesal karena?" Mata Zero menyipit. "Karena jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau iblis telah menggodamu dengan cara terhalus, Kiryuu-kun."

"Seperti apa cara yang terhalus itu?" wajah mereka makin mendekat. "Seperti apa, Kuran?"

"Seperti ... INI, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero ditubruk hingga tertindih di ranjang.

Di luar, petir menyambar di tengah derasnya hujan.

Sementara Kaname Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu sibuk bercumbu panas di dalam kamar, sepasang bulu-bulu sayap yang disembunyikan di dapur mulai terlepas satu persatu.

Sayap malaikat milik Zero Kiryuu rusak tanpa ada yang menyentuh.

Remuk perlahan. Hancur beterbangan.

"Ah... K-Kaname..."

Terlalu sibuk menahan gejolak nya sendiri, Zero Kiryuu takkan pernah menyadari hal ini.

Saat ketika iblis yang dikutuknya menggoda dengan cara-cara terhalus.

Tidak semua yang terlihat suci adalah benar-benar suci.

Saat tubuh polosnya mulai dijelajahi Kaname, Zero pasrah pada apa pun yang akan terjadi.

"Kaname... "

Lilin dan penerangan yang melimpah itu mendadak mati. Kamar kini redup. Hanya ada penglihatan samar-samar dari hati mereka yang tiba-tiba membuncahkan cahaya.

Zero mengerang ketika merasakan sakit yang menusuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ketika kuku-kukunya bergerak untuk mencakar punggung Kaname, Zero terbeliak saat menemukan sepasang sayap hitam telah membentang lebar di balik tubuh lelaki itu.

"K-Kaname ... Kau ... "

Mata Kaname menyala bengis.

Ingin melahap Zero bulat-bulat di sisa malam terakhirnya sebagai malaikat.

"Sudah terlambat untukmu lari, Kiryuu-kun."

Di luar sana, lima setan jelata mengintip dari celah jendela.

Mereka terkikik kesenangan, merasa beruntung karena mendapat tontonan.

Bukan main.

Raja Iblis memang hebat.

Sekali menggoda hasrat, satu malaikat tumbang kena jerat.

FIN


End file.
